Curses
by weirdnessup211
Summary: There was once a sorcerer who took it upon himself to curse infants... Force them into a life different than they would have had otherwise. Eventually, he decided that the ones who had been cursed should have their "curses" removed.
1. Sonic

**Curses**

**Sonic**

_There was once a sorcerer who took it upon himself to curse infants and enchant objects... Force them into a life different than they would have had otherwise. Eventually, he decided that the ones who had been cursed should have their curses removed._

_Unfortunately, not all of them would have considered it a 'curse'._

* * *

><p>"So, who are you?" Sonic asked the cloaked man who had interrupted his morning run.<p>

"I am a sorceror who placed an unfortunate curse on you when you were an infant! A curse which I shall now remove!"

"Curse? I'm fine! I'm Sonic the hedgehog! My life is great! What sort of curse, anyway?"

"A curse most vile and horrible! I have made you... A HEDGEHOG!"

"Umm... So what?"

"You were not born a hedgehog! I NOW UN-CURSE YOU! No need to thank me," The man dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"What did he - ACK!" Sonic grabbed his ears, which had suddenly and painfully grown to two feet in length and were now quite floppy, "What the heck?" Then his quills started falling out, "... Uh oh." He picked up one of the fallen quills, and high-tailed it towards Tails' workshop as fast as he could go. He was sure the little fox kid would be able to help him. Well, he was pretty sure, anyway, but Tails wasn't all too good with biology... Actually, come to think of it, Tails was really bad at biology and had no idea of his species - or gender, and Sonic was beginning to suspect that Tails still didn't know for sure - when Sonic had met him.

As he neared the workshop, he felt the last of his quills fall off. It amazed him how heavy his quills were... They never seemed to hold him back. He kept running, as his blue fur thickened and spread to his arms and stomach, while his muzzle's peach-colored fur grew to the same length. It started to get a bit hot as Sonic ran, and he made a note to apologize to Tails about all the times he'd said it wasn't that hot... And Tails still had way more fur than Sonic had now.

Sonic kept running, hoping he would still be recognizable to Tails when he reached the workshop. There was a sharp pain in his tail, and he looked to see that it now looked... Well, like a white cotton ball. Now it was pretty obvious to Sonic that he was becoming a rabbit.

He finally reached the workshop after a run time of thirty seconds, and banged on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Tails opened the door just as Sonic's front teeth popped into a larger size and his little fangs disappeared.

"Hello, mister. Umm... Who are you?" Tails asked.

"Tails, it's me, Sonic. There's this weird wizard guy who turned me into a rabbit and said he was removing a curse."

"Really? That's so weird... Come on in, Sonic."

"... You aren't doubting me?"

"I know my bro," Tails said.

* * *

><p>"That's weird... Really weird. I wish I could help, Sonic, but I don't know that much about biology."<p>

"You can say that again. But... Tails, what if he cursed you when you were little? What if you're really a plant? Or a raccoon? Or a girl?"

"..."

"... You don't actually know if you're male or female, do you? Did you just say to call you a boy to get me to stop asking?"

"... Umm... Yeah... Can we not talk about it? I'm your little bro, and that's what matters... I don't want to check and find out... You know."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please?"

"No... Just drop it, Sonic..."

"Alright," Sonic said, concerned, "You know I'm here to talk to you if you need it, right?"

"Yeah!" Tails said, in a much brighter mood, "You're my big bro to the end."

"That's good to hear," Sonic said, "Now... How are we going to break it to the others that I'm a rabbit?"

"I have absolutely no idea."


	2. Tails

****_... Yes, I am perfectly aware of my horrible updating skills._

**Curses**

**Tails**

* * *

><p>To Tails, Sonic's curse was... Intriguing. He never would have guesses that Sonic was actually a rabbit, or that he'd been cursed as a baby.<p>

As he walked to Station Square (which apparently had been rebuilt within a week or two), he wondered if anybody else he knew had a curse on them. It'd be weird, yeah, but most of them could probably adjust... Come to think of it, Sonic had told him not to tell Amy... Tails didn't really blame him.

A puff of smoke appeared in front of him, revealing... Some guy in a cloak.

"Young fox of gender lacking! Have you ever wondered why you were neither male nor female?"

"I don't consider my gender important."

"Well, now you shall wonder no longer! I cursed you when you were a baby... Or, rather, two babies. Yes, half-identical twins, one male and one female. I combined you into one entity, neither male nor female! Now I shall remove your curse!"

"Wait, I-"

A flash of light lit the path. Tails had a splitting headache, and felt like he was being pulled apart, starting at his head and working its way down his body. It was finished within a few seconds.

"Urgh... don't want you to..." two identical voices finished. Tails suddenly looked to the source of the second voice, and came face to face with... himself.

"You can thank me later!" With that, the cloaked man disappeared.

"... This is so weird," Tails said at the same time as each other. They looked at each other, and decided right then that they needed to go see Sonic... Now. They turned around, and flew straight back to the workshop.

After squabbling a bit about who'd open the door, Tails entered their home.

"Tails?" Sonic asked, "Why are there two of you?"

"Well, there was this curse-guy," Tails explained, "He said he put a curse on me when I was little. I was half-identical twins - one male, one female, I don't know which of me is which. He... Well, he lifted it, just like he did with you. It's weird."

"... You bet it is, little bro... And sis, I guess..." Sonic trailed off, "... Do you want to find out which of you is a boy and which is a girl?"

Tails looked thoughtful, scratching their chins, "I guess it couldn't hurt... He also told me that normally I don't actually have a gender. Bit of a weight off my shoulders for when I go back to normal."

"... It's slightly creepy how you do that at the same time," Sonic said, "Aren't you different people?"

"... I... I don't want to seem selfish or anything," both foxes said, "But... I prefer being one person... I know twins usually emphasize their differences, but... I was one person for most of my life... Being two would just be..."

Sonic nodded, "I see... Well... I'm going to go get a biology book... You'll need to look through it, figure out who is who..."

Tails nodded, before having a great idea.

**A few minutes later...**

The hedgehog-turned-rabbit walked back in to find Tails playing a video game against each other. Predictably, they were tied.

"... You're a weird fox, you know that?" Sonic asked, giving one of Tails the book, "Or foxes, as the case may be. I'd prefer if you checked in the bathroom."

"Alright," The Tails with the book said.

"See you later, Sonic!"

**Another few minutes later...**

Both Tailses came back into Tails' main room.

"... Alright, so which of you is male?"

The Tails holding the book raised his hand.

"So that makes you..."

"A girl," the other Tails said quietly, and a bit sadly, "... I really hope we get back as one person soon."

"Me too," the male Tails added, "I think we'll need distinct names, though..."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," the female Tails replied, "I think boy me should be called Miles,"

"And you can be Melis," Miles said, "... Though, let's just try and have it so other people only meet one of us at a time."

"Do you agree, Sonic?" both Tailses asked.

"Probably a good idea, Tails," Sonic agreed, "... Now we just need a way for me to tell the difference between you two."

"Hmm..." Melis pondered, "Don't we still have that blue bow Amy tried to force us into?"

"I was just thinking of that!" Miles said, "Be right back!" He flew to the room.

"So, Melis..." Sonic said, "You're still my little bro, right?"

"... Well, half, but yeah."

"Good," Sonic said.

Miles ran back into the room, "Got it!"

Melis ran over, and quickly put the bow on her head.

Tails grinned, both turning to Sonic. "Now you can tell us apart, big bro!"

"... With you doing that, it still might be a bit hard," Sonic laughed.


End file.
